Promises of Forever
by katsuai
Summary: Duo and Quatre are content with each other... but things don't always go the way you want them to. YAOI! 2x4 4x2


author's notes: well, here I am writing another gundam yaoi songfic… no lemon here… if they did anything, it was merely implied. I think I am one of the few people who could see duo and quatre as a couple and this songfic was inspired by "Everytime it Rains" by Nicole in the yaoi archives and the yaoi doujinshis from Ai No Kuusou featuring none other than Duo and Quatre… this is gonna have a sequel to it, actually… enjoy   
  
*Gundam Wing is owned and copyrighted by Bandai, Sunrise and others who lay claim over it  
*the song 'Seduces Me' is sung by Celine Dion and owned and copyrighted by: Sony Music Entertainment   
  
ps: some of you who have read this before might be confused about my pen name, but it is I and I now go by the name "katsuai"  
  
  
  
Promises of Forever   
katsuai  
  
  
  
  
Duo grinned mischievously when he spotted his lover meticulously inspecting every inch of Gundam Sandrock. Rubbing his hands together in an impish manner, he quietly snuck up behind the unsuspecting pilot and tapped him on the shoulder, causing the other to shriek in surprise and drop the wrench he had onto Duo's left foot. "Ow!! Ouch!! What the hell?!," he yelped as he clutched his throbbing foot. Quatre, now over his initial surprise, took one good look at him and giggled furiously. Duo glared at his giggling lover and frowned. "I'm in pain, Quatre. Aren't you gonna do something to ease my discomfort?" The other just laughed harder, but abruptly stopped when Duo sighed impatiently. He then sat beside him and gave Duo and loving smile.   
  
  
[Everything you are   
Everything you'll be   
Touches the current of love   
So deep in me   
Every sigh in the night   
Every tear that you cry   
Seduces me]   
  
  
Quatre leaned to peer at Duo closer. Their earlier exertions have left them exhausted but sated. Words of forever floated in the room around them… waiting to be said all over again. "Whatcha thinkin' about?," Duo asked curiously.   
"Hmmm... I love you, Duo. I really love you."   
The other smiled, eyes sparkling with the promise the other's heart made.   
"I know. I love you too."   
  
  
[And all that I am   
And all that I'll be   
Means nothing at all   
If you can't be with me   
Your most innocent kiss   
Or your sweetest caress   
Seduces me]   
  
  
"I'd be waiting for you."   
"And I'll come back for you."   
Duo and Quatre stood just outside Quatre's desert hideaway, uncaring whether his men and the other pilots were watching. One of them were to go off to a dangerous mission. About a week ago, Wufei and Duo received new instructions to take out an OZ base near Paranac, a province south east of the Sanc Kingdom. Quatre brushed away a stray tear as he watched his lover get into Gundam Deathscythe. For some odd reason, he had this gnawing feeling at the pit of his stomach, this will be the last time he'll see Duo Maxwell. He shivered involuntarily, scolding himself quietly for the thoughts he had, but try as he might, he can't let go of the fear he felt.   
"Come back to me..."   
  
  
[I don't care about tomorrow   
I've given up on yesterday   
Here and now is all that matters   
Right here with you is where I'll stay]   
  
  
  
"Don't be an idiot, Maxwell. These Taurus Mobile Dolls are much different than those useless Leos or Aries. They'll waste you into nothing!!," Wufei yelled a warning.   
"Yeah, well we'll BOTH be wasted into nothing if I don't do something!," he yelled back, eyes flickering to the photo at the bottom right corner of his screen. Quatre had insisted they go to the park during early spring. The flowers were just blooming and the air was filled with their fragrance. They were like a love struck couple, holding hands and not caring if someone gave them an odd look or two. They had asked an elderly couple to take their picture, right in front of the fountain, Duo behind Quatre and his arms wound about the other boy's waist, grinning from ear to ear. Duo smiled wistfully and then jerked back to reality when he heard Wufei scream to him in alarm.   
  
  
A Taurus was right behind him and Wufei's Nataku was too far to assist him.   
"Whoa! Whatcha do that for?," Duo asked to no one in particular when the Mobile Suit attacked and ruptured his fuel line.   
"Duo! Baka!! Kisama, are you alright?"   
"Yeah. I'm fine, Chang Wufei. Listen, tell Quatre I'll be near, okay?," he whispered, feeling his eyes fill with tears.   
"What are you talking about?"   
"This is our only ticket out of this, Chinese boy. I've got a ruptured fuel line. When I throw myself into the fray, you kick your controls to the limit and high tail it from here."   
"No way!!"   
"Yes way, my man. You'll do it coz if both of us go, no one will tell Quatre. Tell him--- tell him I love him."   
The pilot of Nataku nodded in understanding and misery when he felt he could not sway Duo's decision. "I will. It was an honor meeting you, Duo Maxwell."   
"You too, Wufei, you too."   
  
  
[Everything in this world   
Every voice in the night   
Every little thing of beauty   
Comes shining thru in your eyes   
And all that is you becomes part of me too   
'Cause all you do seduces me]   
  
  
Quatre knew it even before he saw Gundam Nataku land on his courtyard. But still he hoped, prayed, that he was there with Wufei, remembering the time Heero self destructed his Gundam and Trowa came and picked him up and protected him. He hoped… until he saw Wufei's expression, that of a man to tell something he knew he was going to regret.   
"Quatre… Duo wanted you to know—," Wufei looked at Heero and Trowa who appeared with Rashid and his men, Quatre interrupted him.   
"I love him too." He fell on his knees and cried his heart out, reaching out to whomever god there was listening to him in prayer. "I love him too...," he repeated.   
  
  
[And if I should die tomorrow   
I'd go down with a smile on my face   
I thank God I've ever known you   
I fall down on my knees   
For all the love we've made]  
  
  
He quietly sat on the bed he used to share with Duo, a photograph clutched in his hand. He'd known it even before Duo left for the mission. His heart ached for a man he could no longer see or touch. A man who could no longer see his tears or hear his promises of forever. But still he pledged his heart to Duo… silently at first until his sobs racked his body again. He screamed it… a promise of eternity. "Forever… love..."  
  
  
[Every sigh in the night   
Every tear that you cry   
Seduces me, seduces me   
And all that you do… seduces me] 


End file.
